


Day 10: Free Day

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Day 10, Free day, Implied Mpreg, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi Tooru, M/M, Married Couple, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mpreg, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Pregnant Oikawa Tooru, Stubborn Oikawa Tooru, The Author Regrets Everything, iwaoi lovechild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: this is a continuation of day 5
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Day 10: Free Day

If there was one well-known thing that Iwaizumi Tooru was that he was fucking stubborn as a mule. And the one that suffered for it was Hajime and it was made worse with his pregnancy.

The entire pregnancy was an entire rollercoaster ride and everyone was suffering for it. Well, it was a combination of stubbornness and dependency. His mind set made him think that he was still in Argentina. More often then not, he would get scolded for trying to do things on his own.

The issue was resolved when in his sixth month, Oikawa had burst into a fit of tears when Iwaizumi scolded him again. The expecting parents spent the night crying their hearts out to each other. Each of them taking the time to air out their insecurities or any other thought that worried them.

After that night, it seemed like the rest of the pregnancy was smooth sailing. But, if you asked Hajime, the one thing that still irked him was Tooru and his need for stubbornness and dependency.

They were both stubborn, but adding in a pregnancy and it’s hormones, it was hell for everyone. One instance of their stubbornness was when they needed to paint the nursery. They both knew it was going to be a boy. The only problem was getting the right shade of blue or any color that would fit the pallet of two stubborn parents. The fight was eventually settled when Hinata had pulled Yachi to help settle the feud.

The former manager had gotten opinions from both parents and nodded, kicking them both out of the house. She also said that it was bad for Tooru to smell the fumes of the paint. So, they left to go visit their families for the day.

(Both families fawned over Tooru and his pregnancy glow. Tooru didn’t care cause he had his mother’s cheese mochi balls stuffed in his mouth.)

When they got back to their house, Tooru burst into tears when he saw the room. One side of the wall was painted to represent Japan, another was painted to represent Argentina, another was painted to represent California and San Juan. Yachi had also pointed to the ceiling and both boys cried when they saw the backs of their younger selves in their Seijoh jersey holding up the banner.

Tooru hugged the young girl and thanked her a lot for making the perfect room. She nodded and thanked the couple for allowing her to do this. She bid the couple farewell and left them to stare at the room. By 10:30, most of the things were brought and organized in the room and when Hajime turned around he found Tooru asleep in the rocking chair. He smiled and kissed him on the cheek, carrying him to their bed, and finishing the rest of the room.

Another instance of Tooru’s inept stubbornness and dependency showed itself when in late February, Hajime had to stay back a little later because the team had a late practice. The trainer was worried when he hadn’t gotten a single message, call or whine from his husband. He messaged Matsukawa and asked the male to check on him, which he agreed.

When Matsukawa arrived, he was greeted by a quiet house. He looked around and called out to Tooru. He heard a whimper and made his way towards the master bedroom. He opened the door and saw the male on the bed. Matsukawa shuffled his way in and sat on the edge of the bed and petted Tooru’s hair. The brunette leaned into it.

“Hey To, what’s wrong? You don’t look so good.”

Tooru stared at the male and opened his mouth, but no words left it. Instead, he gripped at the pillow he was holding and groaned into it. He puffed out a breath a minute later and groaned.

“Oh god....Mattsun, help me...the baby...”

Issei stared at his former Captain and blinked when his brain finally caught up with what the brunette told him.

“Oh shit...”

The taller male quickly jumped up and scrambled around the house and grabbed the baby bag (which was thankfully next to the bed) and helped Tooru to his feet and guided him to the car. He shot a text to Hajime telling him to meet them at the hospital.

A full half an hour since they arrived at the hospital and Tooru was in a terrible mood. Or, as terrible as he let on. Issei was sitting on the chair next to bed and rubbing his hand. God, the former middle blocker hoped that the Trainer would get there soon. Just as he was thinking it, the Trainer (plus some unwanted extras) burst into the room armed to the tee with flowers and stuffed animals.

Tooru’s back was facing the door and he heaved a sigh and whispered to Issei that made him gulp in fright. He gestured wildly at Hajime, only to stare at his friend in confusion. Bokuto thought they were playing a game and started flailing around, which caused Hinata to do it too and they both started screaming nonsense. Tooru gripped at the bed railing and inhaled through his mouth, eyebrow twitching.

Issei saw the gesture and started shaking his head and made an X with his arms. Keiji and Tobio saw the gesture and tried to get their boyfriends to quit fooling around. Tooru was fed up and slowly sat up, turning towards the door and throwing the group a dirty, scary look. Bokuto and Hinata cowered behind their boyfriends and the boys sighed.

Hajime walked beside his grimy husband and whispered something to him. Tooru nodded and laid back down. Hajime thanked the man, to which he received a nod. He gestured for everyone to leave the room, and they listened, and Hajime grabbed the fluffy baby blue blanket from the bag and tucked Tooru into it.

///

Hajime looked at the little boy that was resting on Tooru’s chest. The little one was still red, but snoozed on happily. Tooru looked at him and despite the sweat still lingering on his forehead, bent over and gave him a kiss on his forehead, then to his lips.

“Gods Tooru, I’m so fucking proud of you. Thank you for fighting so bravely to bring our son into the world.”

Tooru hummed and patted the boy on the back.

“Despite everything, I’m glad that he’s finally here.”

Hajime hummed in agreement. Tooru was an absolute terror during his pregnancy, but it was also a front to make that Hajime wouldn’t worry too much about him. To say that male pregnancies were more delicate, was an understatement. Hajime worried 24/7 over Tooru and there were times when the Athletic Trainer would lose sleep thinking about Tooru and his health.

Now, seeing their son resting peacefully on his mother’s chest made everything worth while. Of course, they still had other things to worry about, but they would save for when the right time came. For now, Hajime and Tooru would focus all of their attention on their precious Kazue.


End file.
